The Princess of the Earth Kingdom
by Shindell
Summary: Ba-Sing-Sé a été pris. Père a abandonné son peuple. Il ne reste plus que moi, Li-An, Princesse du royaume de la Terre. Aidée de l'Avatar et de ses amis, nous allons tout faire pour reprendre ma cité aux mains de la Nation du Feu ...


**Disclaimer **: Avatar, the Last Airbender et tous les personnages associés appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Le personnage de Li-An m'appartient totalement.

**Titre **: The Princess of the Earth Kingdom

**Genre **: Drame/Romance

**The Princess Of The Earth Kingdom**

« Mon nom est Li-An. Je suis la Princesse de la Nation de la Terre. Après que mon père ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur les tromperies de notre Intendant, la Nation du Feu a profité d'une faille pour s'emparer de Ba-Sing-Sé. Condamnée à rester cloîtrée dans mes appartements par notre Intendant qui souhaitait me garder au silence pour ne rien révéler des soupçons que j'avais à son encontre, je fus sortie du palais par le plus grand des hasards par Sokka, l'un des compagnons de l'Avatar, qui s'était égaré dans les couloirs. Grâce à Aang et à ses amis, je suis parvenue à quitter la cité indemne, et, alors que Père a préféré déserter pour partir à la découverte du monde, j'ai pris la décision de rester auprès de Sokka, Katara, Toph et Aang et de reprendre mon royaume des mains de la Nation du Feu. Mon peuple a besoin de moi et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Et bien qu'à ce jour je voyage à leurs côtés pour les aider à mettre leur plan à exécution, je ne pensais pas que les choses prendraient cette tournure. Nous sommes revenus dans ma cité, et là, tout a changé. »

**Livre 1 : Aveu et découverte (première partie)**

_Un profond soupir quitta les lèvres de Aang alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel ensoleillé. L'été arrivait à grands pas et la chaleur printanière était agréable. Assis au bord du bassin, il balançait ses pieds doucement dans l'eau. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand son amie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, les jambes repliées sous elle pour ne pas se mouiller._

- Tu es rentrée tard hier soir, Li-An.

- Oui, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé en me couchant.

- Ce n'est rien….

_Il observa son amie un instant et vint attraper l'une de ses mains dans la sienne_.

- Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Nous… nous sommes proches, non ? Alors…

_Li-An lui sourit avec tendresse et serra ses doigts sur ceux de Aang_.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes proches sinon tu dormirais avec Sokka et pas avec moi !! _lança-t-elle, amusée. Depuis son arrivée dans leur groupe, ils s'étaient tous deux parfaitement entendus. Le contact passait avec tout le monde, et personne n'était avare de tendresse et de marques d'affections mais eux aimaient être ensemble, dormir ensemble, se tenir par la main. Comme un frère et une sœur. C'était venu naturellement entre eux et ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la moindre question. Tout était clair. Le cœur d'Aang était pris par Katara et celui de la jeune princesse par quelqu'un dont elle n'avait jamais parlé_.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Aang. Tout va bien. C'est juste que …. Je sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux surtout en ce moment mais … je vois… je vois quelqu'un.

_Elle avait avoué. Elle rougissait avec force mais elle avait avoué. Histoire de noyer le poisson, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait teint en noir derrière ses épaules. La princesse aux cheveux d'or était bien trop connue pour passer inaperçue. Elle avait donc renoncé à l'héritage maternel en camouflant cette partie d'elle qui les ferait repérer_.

- Tu es amoureuse ?!

_Levant les yeux vers lui, elle le vit un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle hocha donc la tête par la positive et manqua tomber à la renverse quand il vint se blottir dans ses bras_.

- L'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ce monde, Li-An. Même si les temps sont durs, même si ton peuple a besoin de toi, n'oublie jamais que l'amour est le plus important. Pour toi et aussi pour eux. Si celui que tu aimes mérite ton amour alors aime le et sois heureuse.

_Elle l'enlaça à son tour et le serra contre elle, touchée par ses paroles._

- Merci ….

_Avoir l'approbation de Aang lui enlevait une partie de la culpabilité qui la rongeait_.

- Merci.

_Un sourire et un baiser plus tard et les deux amis regagnaient leur squat. Moins ils se baladaient dehors, moins ils risquaient de se faire repérer._

* * *

_Li-An se pressait. Il était tard, elle était en retard et elle devait être prudente. Cependant, elle était pressée de le rejoindre. Il devait être en train de l'attendre, se demandant si elle allait se montrer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin. Quand elle arriva enfin à la fontaine aux lanternes, elle soupira, soulagée. Il était là, assis sur le bord en pierre, et attendait patiemment, une fleur à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il attendait patiemment. Elle lui avait promis de venir et il la croyait. Ils s'étaient vu plusieurs fois déjà et il avait foi en elle. Il s'attachait à elle et la fleur qu'il tenait aujourd'hui était la preuve de son attachement. Ce n'était guère très original mais sur le moment, il avait été persuadé que l'idée était bonne et qu'elle apprécierait. Et là, il en doutait…_

_Des pas le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il se leva prestement et cacha la fleur derrière son dos. Quand il la vit arriver, il ne put retenir un sourire. Il se sentait… bien. Il se sentait heureux. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie._

- Lee ! Je suis en retard, pardonnez-moi…

_Elle le rejoignit et ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fontaine_.

- Ce n'est rien. Je viens d'arriver.

_Évidemment c'était faux mais on ne reprochait pas à une demoiselle son retard ! Sans attendre, il lui tendit maladroitement la fleur qu'il lui avait amenée. Il n'était guère à l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice et se sentait même ridicule. Mais le sourire qu'elle lui offrit balaya ses craintes. Cette attention la touchait. Il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux clairs_.

- Je … je l'ai trouvé jolie… elle m'a fait penser à vous alors ….

_Li-An lui sourit avec tendresse et prit la fleur tendue dans sa main. Elle l'approcha de son visage et en huma l'odeur, les yeux clos. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle le regarda à nouveau et se pencha doucement vers lui. Quand il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue, son cœur se mit à battre bien plus vite et bien plus fort. Ses pommettes rougirent_.

- Merci… Dois-je en conclure que vous me trouvez jolie ?

_La question était pertinente et Zuko ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage. Mais devant ce sourire, il se sentait fondre. Il se sentait faible et fort à la fois. Faible face à ses sentiments, fort face à elle. Voyant que la question le gênait, elle n'insista pas et se leva. S'entendre dire qu'on était jolie était toujours plaisant pour une jeune fille mais elle n'allait pas gêner Lee. Elle ne désirait en aucun cas le mettre mal à l'aise._

- Venez, allons nous promener.

_Il se leva à son tour et, mu par un sentiment d'assurance, vint se saisir de la main libre de Li-An pour la serrer dans la sienne. Elle se laissa faire, troublée, tremblante, le cœur battant à une allure folle. Ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent les beaux yeux ambre de son compagnon et elle se surprit à rougir_.

- Allons-y.

_Ils s'éloignèrent dans les rues de la cité, main dans la main._

* * *

- Elle a un petit ami ?! Alors que la Nation du Feu a envahi sa cité ?

- Sokka, tu es trop sérieux …

_L'Avatar se laissa tomber en arrière sur la couche qu'il partageait avec la princesse. Sokka, quand à lui, se redressa sur la sienne, jetant un regard à Katara qui semblait intéressée par la nouvelle et à Toph qui semblait dormir comme une bienheureuse aux côtés de la jeune fille_.

- Et puis je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait un petit ami. Elle est amoureuse…

_Aang soupira_.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû vous en parler.

- Ne dis pas ça, Aang. Tu sais bien que Sokka aime en rajouter. L'amour n'est-il pas le sentiment le plus important au monde ?

_Il sourit à Katara et opina du chef. Elle, elle le comprenait. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire avec douceur._

- Bon alors si c'est ça, il faut qu'on sache qui est ce garçon. On peut pas laisser notre princesse fréquenter n'importe qui !!

- Exactement ! _surenchérit Aang avant de se rendre compte des paroles de son ami_. Quoi ? Tu veux la surveiller pour savoir qui elle voit ?

- Sokka…. _soupira sa sœur,_ tu t'es pris pour son père ?

- Oui bah parlons-en de son père qui a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité et d'assumer ses erreurs !!

_Il y eut un instant de flottement qui fut interrompu par le retour de Li-An. Elle avait voulu être discrète mais en voyant ses amis réveiller et en train de faire la conversation, elle se ravisa_.

- Laissez-moi deviner, lança-t-elle en rejoignant la couche qu'elle partageait avec Aang après s'être déchaussée. Je vous manquais tellement que vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le sommeil ?

_Aussitôt installée, l'Avatar vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle l'entoura de l'un de ses bras, son autre main ne se décidant pas à poser la fleur que Zuko lui avait offert_.

- On parlait de ton petit ami espèce de cachottière.

- Tu es jaloux, Sokka ? _demanda la princesse, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres_.

- Absolument pas, princesse indigne !

_La demoiselle pouffa de rire, accompagnée de Aang qui s'amusa même à tirer la langue à son ami. Katara, elle, avait remarqué la jolie fleur que tenait Li-An_.

- Cette fleur est magnifique.

_Li-An rougit et la regarda un instant_.

- Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé jolie et qu'il avait pensé à moi en la voyant, _avoua-t-elle timidement_.

- C'est une gentille attention, _ajouta le garçon blotti contre elle_. Et il a raison, elle est toute aussi jolie que tu l'es.

_Elle lui sourit et le remercia avant d'envoyer sa veste sur Sokka_.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sokka, tu resteras toujours le prince de mon cœur !!

_Le susnommé lui tira la langue et retourna sous sa couverture. La curiosité était un vilain défaut mais il voulait savoir qui avait réussi à toucher le cœur de sa princesse. Il voulait voir le visage de celui qui lui faisait concurrence_.

- Dormons à présent. Nous nous levons tôt demain.

_Aang et Li-An acquiescèrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur amie avant de se coucher tous deux. La princesse se décida à poser la fleur à côté de leur couche, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère de cœur_.

- Bonne nuit, Aang.

- Bonne nuit, princesse.

_Elle sourit, se saisit de sa main qu'elle serra affectueusement dans la sienne et ferma les yeux_.

_Bonne nuit, Lee._

* * *

_La nuit tombait doucement sur Ba-Sing-Sé quand Li-An quitta l'appartement. Maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant, elle n'avait plus à se cacher quand elle sortait. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle rejoignit la fontaine aux lanternes. Ils aimaient se rejoindre ici. Ils aimaient l'ambiance du lieu, le romantisme qu'il inspirait. Et quand ils étaient l'un auprès de l'autre, ils oubliaient tout. Il n'y avait plus ni guerre, ni nation, ni statut. Il n'y avait qu'eux, découvrant le fond de leur cœur, découvrant le plaisir simple d'être l'un avec l'autre._

_À nouveau, Zuko était déjà arrivé et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la princesse. Il se sentait anxieux et à la fois pressé de la voir. Leur précédente rencontre les avait fait se rapprocher d'avantage. Il avait alors trouvé le courage de lui tenir la main. Il savait pourtant que tout cela n'était que futilités mais il ne parvenait pas à tirer un trait sur elle et sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop dur. Et à présent, il était trop tard. Il l'aimait. Et bien qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce sentiment, il était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Lui tourner le dos, c'était impossible. Rien que de penser à cela, il se sentait étouffer. Il se sentait vide. Sans le sourire qu'elle lui offrait, sans la tendresse qu'elle lui donnait, il se sentait tomber au fond d'un gouffre où aucune lumière ne parviendrait à l'atteindre. Il la voulait elle. Malgré ce qu'il savait, il la voulait elle_.

- Lee ?

_Il sursauta et leva les yeux. Elle était là, les yeux froncés par l'inquiétude, penchée vers lui. Il effaça l'air surpris qui s'était figé sur son visage et se sentit rougir de confusion_.

- Tout va bien ? _se hasarda-t-elle d'une voix douce_.

- Oui…. Je suis désolé. Je rêvassais.

_Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et ce simple sourire suffit à effacer tous ses doutes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire encore timide mais tout de même sincère_.

- Je suis content de vous voir, Katsue.

- Moi aussi…

_Elle s'installa à ses côtés et leva les yeux vers les lanternes qui restaient désespérément éteintes depuis que la Nation du Feu avait pris le contrôle sur la cité_.

- C'était si joli avant … Ils ont interdit toute forme de loisir. Je … Je me demande parfois quand ils nous imposeront un couvre-feu… J'attends le jour où ils ne nous permettront plus de nous voir.

- Jamais personne ne nous empêchera de nous voir ! _répliqua aussitôt Zuko, déterminé à ne pas être tenu loin d'elle._

_Avec douceur, il vint se saisir de sa main pour la serrer dans les siennes._

- Katsue, ne pensez pas à tout cela. Je souhaite simplement vous voir sourire et vous voir heureuse.

- Je le suis ….

_Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers lui et croisa son regard couleur miel qu'elle aimait tant. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle leva doucement sa main libre et vint caresser la joue du garçon, passant ses doigts sur la brûlure qui entourait son œil gauche. Gêné de cette marque qui le défigurait, Zuko détourna le regard_.

- Ne baissez pas les yeux, Lee. Je suis heureuse auprès de vous.

_Elle se rapprocha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front. À ce contact, il ferma les yeux et réprima un frisson. Elle était si proche, ses lèvres étaient si douces et si chaudes qu'il souhaitait les sentir d'avantage contre sa peau. Lentement, l'une de ses mains se détacha de celle de la jeune femme et vint se poser sur la joue de Li-An. Elle mit fin au court baiser et baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard. Chacun rougissait, chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre battre plus fort. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se quitter des yeux et proches comme ils l'étaient, ils sentaient le souffle chaud et rapide de l'autre sur leur visage_.

- Katsue …. _murmura le prince Zuko en venant cueillir les lèvres de sa promise d'un baiser plein de tendresse et empli de promesses. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Li-An, sentant leur douceur et leur chaleur. Il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à sa peau, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer_.

- Je vous aimerai, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, _murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras après avoir rompu leur tout premier baiser. Elle ne répondit rien et se laissa blottir contre lui. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Là, auprès de lui, elle se sentait enfin complète. En cet instant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que tout cela devrait prendre fin. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle devrait renoncer à lui pour son peuple. Elle n'avait jamais voulu y prêter attention. Elle n'avait jamais voulu croire que cela serait possible. Pourtant, ce fut la décision que prit Sokka, alors caché dans l'ombre, en voyant leur pire ennemi embrasser la fille qu'il aimait._

_Loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait, les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Avec ce premier baiser partagé, ils étaient officiellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et chacun savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ce fut donc un sourire heureux qu'offrit Li-An à Zuko quand il posa les yeux sur elle. Un sourire qui réchauffa tout son être au point de le brûler. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil apaisement. Il souhaitait tout oublier en cet instant._

- Venez, allons boire un thé…

_Elle approuva, se leva une fois que Zuko fut debout et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. En regardant ses yeux, elle sentait que quelque chose de nouveau commençait. Quelque chose de beau_.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : voilà, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster cette histoire. C'est ma toute première fic sur Avatar, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. La suite sera en ligne bientôt !!


End file.
